Prue Halliwell
Prudence Halliwell, more commonly known as Prue, is the 46 year old oldest daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennet. She’s the oldest of three sisters, the wife of Andi, and the mother of three daughters and one son. Childhood Despite her young age, Prue had perfect control over her birth power of Telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects using only the power of her mind. Binded powers On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself, alongside a future version of her younger sister Piper, and a future version of her unborn sister, Phoebe Halliwell. After Phoebe was born, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to prevent the warlock Nicholas from killing them and possessing their powers after he was given immunity from them by Patty against her will. Penny also erased her and Piper's memory of even being witches and having powers. Witnessing her mother’s death Three years later, Prue witnessed her mother's corpse get taken away after the Water Demon killed her. This transpired to be a crushing sadness for her to bear, causing a dramatic influence on her psyche: from that day on, she was not able to say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother. The demotic ice cream truck Not long after Prue's mother, Patty died, and Victor was still living in the manor, Prue heard the devil's chord, which is a mixture of notes used to attract and capture demonic children. She then saw a demonic child get pulled into the ice cream van and went to try to save him, but got subsequently pulled into the truck, trying to save the "child" and suddenly found herself in the playground where the Nothing resided. A frightened Victor went to check on Prue and noticed she's not in her bed anymore, he ran outside and saw a van, and thus, making him think something bad had happened. He opened the door and found himself in the playground as well. He was able to find Prue and return her safely back. However, Grams wasn't too happy about it when she found out. In her twenties The ice-cream truck from which Victor had saved Prue when she was little returned, and Prue, along with her sisters, knew they had to stop it once and for all; but they didn't count with demonic children escaping the truck and causing troubles in the city. The Halliwell family had to put their issues aside if they wanted to get rid of the demons. Prue relied on her father in fixing the truck so they could trap the demons in. But in the process, Prue almost got sucked by the vanquishing entity known as the Nothing that lived inside the truck; Victor managed to pull her away and saved her. Growing up to fast ''' From a very young age, especially after their mother's death and later their father's abandonment, Prue had to look after her younger sisters, to the extent of sacrificing a majority of her childhood to help raise them. Piper even stated that she and Phoebe were lucky and had an easy life because Prue was so responsible, while Phoebe confessed that Prue took her surrogate-maternal duties so well yet so seriously that she always felt Prue was a strict mother to her than an older sister. '''Teen hood Despite her serious nature and her myriad of responsibilities, during her high school years, Prue was a very popular student. She was the president of the student council and the head cheerleader in her squad. She had an on and off relationship with her and her sisters' childhood friend Andy Trudeau. The relationship would then pick up again in their late twenties, then again in their late thirties. At the age of seventeen, the boy Prue thought she was in love with attacked her incurring the wrath of an indignant Grams. According to Piper, Grams presumably used witchcraft to deal with him as the boy was never seen again afterwards. 3 years later, herself, as well as Phoebe, were in a car accident, resulting in Phoebe getting hospitalized, Prue then blamed herself for hurting her. Grams tried her best to keep them together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being the Charmed Ones. However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to handle their powers once they're back. Right before Prue's wedding to Roger, Grams went into cardiac arrest and died. In the show Finding out she’s a witch Prue was in her mid-twenties when she discovered her powers in 1998. Unlike her younger sisters, Prue had relatively mixed emotions to being a witch and a Charmed One. She first learned of their legacy from Phoebe and, despite her initial skepticism, was forced to accept it as truth when she unintentionally used telekinesis to fill her cup of coffee with cream. While Prue was reluctant to the idea of being a witch, and a most powerful one at that, she learned to embrace it, especially after Phoebe forced her to acknowledge her suppressed anger at Roger and their father, which also led the sisters to realize the trigger to her primary power of telekinesis: the emotion of anger. Crashing her sister’s wedding Prue was putting so much time and dedication to her magic life she became stressed. Ultimately, she snapped on the day of Piper and Leo's wedding. About a week before the wedding, Prue started having recurring dreams of going out to a nearby bar and flirting with a bad boy named T.J. What Prue didn't know was that her astral form was being used by her repressed emotions to get away from her responsibilities. After a murder outside the bar was blamed on Prue, the police started to look for her. At Piper and Leo's wedding, T.J. crashed the ceremony on a motorcycle to rescue her just before the police came. Prue's inner desires got the better of her and projected out of Prue's body and rode out on T.J.'s bike. Phoebe eventually talked Astral Prue into getting herself together and Darryl, Leo, and Cole found the real killer. After this experience, she learned how to organize her life better. At one instance, she was able to schedule a photo shoot in the afternoon, go on a date in the evening, and then hunt demons in the morning. Prue’s dad returns After not seeing him or communicating with him for over 20 years, he mysteriously comes back to San Francisco and decides to go see Prue, who at the time was working at Buckland Auction House. He brings a Protection Ring with him. Although, at the time she didn't know who he was and treated him like any other client, that was until she looked up at him and noticed who he really was. A furious Prue demands he leave right now and tells him not to come near her or her sisters. However unknown to any of them, he was working with three shape shifters to protect his girls. After her encounter with Victor, she immediately meets up with her sisters and tells them the father that abandoned them is back and wants to have dinner with them. Prue however, is reluctant to go and almost misses out on it until Andy convinces her to go. Once there, she confronts him about his past and about how he left his family. Victor then puts out his leg, making a waiter trip over with a flambe for them but Piper freezes the room and saves it from falling. The room unfreezes and he notices Piper has changed positions and admits to them he knows that they are witches. They go back to the Manor, where Victor insists on seeing the Book of Shadows again, however Prue furiously tells him no and flings him across the room. Phoebe makes up an excuse and goes up to the attic and finds a spell to vanquish shapeshifters. However when she comes back down, one of them has changed his appearance to look like Victor, confusing her. Both of them try to convince that the other one is fake, until the real Victor calls Prue, "Prudence." Prue telekinetically moves the protection ring to Victor and Phoebe starts to chant the spell. It works and leaves Victor unharmed. After everything was set straight, the sisters were meant to have lunch with him, however he was forced to go back to New York, but he left the girls a video tape of their first Christmas all together. The story of Andy Reuniting with Andy In 1998, after Prue first received her powers she reunited with her high-school flame, Andy Trudeau. They unintentionally met at the San Francisco Memorial Hospital because Andy was there on the murder of Serena Fredrick while Prue was there because her youngest sister, Phoebe got in an accident. Andy offers to buy her a cup of Coffee and admits to checking up on her over years, knowing about her engagement to Roger. Over the next few months, Prue and Andy continue to date, however they additionally deal with some major roadblocks. The truth comes out In 1999, Prue cast the Truth Spell on him in order to find out what he really thinks of her being a witch and much to her chagrin, he's not able to come to terms with it and ultimately Prue was forced to break up with him even though he forgets the effects of the spell after 24 hours. They remained friends but Andy's suspicions towards Prue and her secret makes both of them grow further apart from each other. Blaming herself for Andy’s death A month later after Andy’s death, it's the sister’s one year anniversary of being witches. They face off with the demon, Abraxas, who steals the Book of Shadows. Prue couldn't face another demon. Prue wants to give up her powers once and for all and just allow the demon to keep the Book. She then seeks solace in Darryl, Andy's partner at the police department. Darryl told Prue that he wanted him to give her a message from him. That morning, after he saw her, Andy told him to tell her that if anything were to happen to him, that it wouldn't be her fault. He didn’t want her to blame herself. She and her sisters then tried to go up against Abraxas again, but Prue was unable to channel her powers and get the Book. She then shared her feeling that she was to blame for Andy's death. Piper and Phoebe comforted her and afterwards, she was able to go up against Abraxas with her sisters and reclaim the Book of Shadows. A second chance with Andy Andy had come back to life as a white-lighter at the same time Prue returned. Since Andy was part of the magic world too, there was nothing stopping him and Prue from dating again. It was like they had never broken up and only weeks later they got engaged. They had a wedding in the manor with family and close friends in May 2009, which was only three months after they got engaged. In August the same year they announced they were pregnant. Working life Working at Buckland Auction House Originally, Prue worked at the Museum of Natural History. After Roger stole her position on an exhibit, she quit. After a week of being jobless, she receives a call from Buckland Auction House, insisting she comes for an interview there. Although unknown to her, she was actually getting set up by two warlocks, Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster who wanted her, as well as her sisters' powers. Over the period of working at the Auction House, Rex and Hannah tried countless times to reveal Prue's identity and kill her. Finally, they devised a plan to frame Prue for stealing a tiara and leave the Power of Three in need of help. Rex got as far as sending Prue to jail and capturing her and her sisters' active powers. Although, unknown to the sisters, their handyman was actually their White-lighter and he was able to heal the book, thus restoring their powers in time enough for them to defeat both Rex and Hannah before they are sent back to the Underworld by an unseen force. Prue continued to work there for the next year. When she and her sisters traveled ten years into the future she discovered that she was a blonde, cold hearted tyrant and owned the Buckland Auction House, as well as its other offices in other countries] However, she decided to quit once and for all because of her dishonest boss and boyfriend who wanted to sell a false painting, trying to disguise it as the real one. Her decision to quit, also helped her find out that her life is worth exploring. Fulfilling Her Professional Destiny After Piper nearly died due to Oroya Fever, Prue decides to quit her job at Buckland Auction House, and attempts to lead a free life. However, she soon finds out that being unemployed is not something she would like to continue doing and sets out to be a Photo Journalist, something she has always aspired to be. Prue became even more determined when she found out that in her past life, she was a successful photographer. She orders numerous camera equipment for her job interview at 415 Magazine. Although, her reputation and her chance of receiving the job were almost shattered when a Dark-lighter known as a spirit killer, sets his sights on Prue after she helped a victim of his. The Spirit Killer toyed with her emotions and used his powers to ruin the photo and made it come out pixelated. However, in the end she was able to overcome him and fight him off long enough for Leo to orb him someplace else. She then was able to take another photo of Maggie, and finally became a professional Photo Journalist. Over the next year of working at 415, she became one of the top photographers at the magazine. In June 2016 Prue was having trouble following her bossy boss's orders. She told Andy she was thinking about quitting and opening her own photography studio. Life Prue’s death On May 17th, 2001, Prue and her sisters brought a doctor of San Francisco Memorial Hospital to the manor to protect him from Shax, the personal assassin of the Source of All Evil. While trying to tell Dr. Griffiths about demons, witches and The Source, Phoebe goes up to the Book of Shadows to get the vanquishing spell. Prue survived, however time is reversed back to Prue and Piper taking Dr. Griffiths at the Manor. Shax whirls in once again and attacks Prue, blasting her through a wall. Piper runs after her sister, and gets severely wounded. He then fires at Bo, throwing him at the window. He smiles as he has completed his task. Unfortunately, because Phoebe was stuck in the Underworld, she couldn't say the spell to temporarily defeat Shax as she had done before. Shax then whirls out of the manor, slamming the Manor doors and shattering the glass; symbolizing the end of the Power of Three. By the time that Phoebe and Leo arrived back at the manor, Prue had already died from blood loss and her sustained injuries though Leo was able to heal Piper. Coming back to life Seven years and eight months after her death, Prue was brought back by the Elders as the same living breathing witch. It was said they brought her back to thank her sister for their charmed one services over the years. Prue came back to life on January second 2009. It was a very emotional reunion with her sisters, as well their husbands and children. They called up their close friends who Prue knew well, and they went out to celebrate. Prue tried a few times that day to video tape the kids but it never seemed to be a good time. Mortal life Prue got married on May 12 2009, only months later she conceived her first child. She gave birth to her daughter Payton in 2010, and had three more children in the following six years. Prue worked as a successful photo journalist at 415 Magazine, a career she wanted to pursue since her youth, but had given up on until being introduced to the world of magic made her realize that her dreams were worth fighting for. Prue celebrated her first Christmas back in December 2009. She was with her family and parents, grams as well. In May 2010 Prue went to see Wyatt and Chris preform in their school plays. In June 2011, Prue went mortal camping with her family for the first time. the following, August, 2011 Prue went to see four of her nieces in their ballet recital. Magic Life Prue is a witch and charmed one. Her powers are telekinesis and astral projection. Prue was killed by a demon in 2001. She was then brought back to life in 2009 as the same living breathing witch. How magic affects her life In April 2014 child services got suspicious when a neighbour reported screaming and explosions from the manor. She had to give child services her information as well as her children’s information. Despite her attempts to keep a life outside of magic, Prue's witchcraft responsibilities frequently ruin her efforts, especially when it came to her relationship with Andy; her high school flame who works on the supernatural phenomenon cases at the San Francisco Police Department. Magical sistuations involving Prue In March 2009 luck ran out, which happens every 800 years. Prue was standing on a bridge taking pictures of the ocean. A bird suddenly spooked her and she dropped her camera off the bridge, and she didn't manage to use her powers fast enough before it landed in the ocean. After shooting the bird a bad look, Prue made her way home. However her car wouldn't start, she was out of gas. She called out for Andy who orbed her home. Prue was around when the safety gate fell on P.J., she checked her for injures. She then dealt with broken glass from a flower boy one of the twins and knocked over. In July 2009 magic switched from magical beings to mortals. This meant Prue lost both of her powers. To pass the time she helped her sister Phoebe pick a name for her unborn niece. She got her powers back in August 2009 when magic switched back. A day in Melinda’s body In July 2010 Prue’s niece Melinda added a bunch of ingredients into a potion that caused them to switch bodies. Later on Paige, who was in Payton’s body needed a diaper change. The adults argued about who was going to do it. Prue ended up doing it since it was her daughter in Paige’s body. Later that day everyone switched back into their own bodies. The missing Easter bunny ''' In April 2011 Prue was notified the Easter bunny was missing and Wyatt stated it was most likely Ava, a demotic child. Prue and her sisters returned to the cave where they had last seen Ava. Nothing had changed, it was still a mess. They searched but didn't find the demo kid of Easter bunny, just chocolate eggs. Paige kept an egg ad orbed herself and her sister back to the manors. There they used the egg to scry for the bunny. This didn't work, so Coop used his ring to bring them back in time to the exact moment Ava arrived at the cave with the bunny. They watched under Paige's cloaking power. When Ava and the bunny left, Coops ring followed. They found themselves in a tree house in the forest outside Golden Gate Park. When they were aware of their location, Coop and the sisters traveled back to their own time. Prue and her sisters went to the tree house. However when they arrived, Ava and the bunny were long gone. '''Now you see me, now you don’t In May 2011 Prue was turned invisible by her niece Kat who was arguing with her twin sister Tamora. Kat refused to reverse it, so Prue was stuck invisible for the day until Kat made up with her sister and reversed it. Kidnapped In March 2013 Prue was kidnapped by a demon and ended up in Spain. She was rescued by her nephews and nieces. In May 2014 Prue and her sister got caught vanquishing a demon by police. They were put in jail for murder, though the kids broke them out and erased the cops’ memories. Parenthood Prue is the mother of eight year old Payton, five year old Preston, 3 year old Paris and two year old Passion. Pregnancy Prue’s pregnancy with Preston was causing her to always be tired, she was having bad morning sickness, she sometimes had heartburn, and lots of cramps. In August Prue had her baby shower at the same time as Parker's birthday party. During her pregnancy with Paris her morning sickness had been very bad. This was also one of her first symptoms during her pregnancy with her youngest child. During her pregnancy with Passion Prue was very sick and always tired. In August 2015 she used a magic gender at test when she was four months pregnant to learn she was having another daughter. When she was eight months pregnant it was hard for her to do housework since her stomache was so big. Prue gave birth to Passion at the hospital on Jan 3 sometime between 8:40 a.m. and 9 a.m. Prue as a mother Prue is the type of mother who would rather talk with her children and compromise instead of sending them on time out after a warning. She listens to her kids and takes their opinion into account. When they are in the wrong Prue will scold them when needed but always explains what they did wrong and what they can do the next time if that situation comes up again. Prue is very supportive of her children and spends most of her time with them. She shows she’s proud when she attends graduations and other occasions like that. She will play with them and loves them to pieces. In May 2017 it was mentioned Prue was a strict mother who didn't spoil he kids, she believed in letting them learn from their mistakes. Parenting ''' '''The birth of Payton On April fourteenth 2010, Piper drove the family to the hospital and Prue was brought to the delivery room. Piper, Phoebe and Paige waited in the waiting room, while Prue gave birth. Andy was with Prue of course. Sometime later Andy came into the waiting room and announced a baby had be born. The family went to meet the baby, and Prue introduced her as Payton Angel Halliwell. The birth of Preston On the 17th of September Prue was brought to the hospital when her water broke. She had been brought to the hospital an hour before the children had to gotten school. On the way to pick up the children Piper and Paige received a call from Andy informing them the baby had just been born. Once everyone was at the hospital, including Billie, Darryl and Sheila, Pure and Andy introduced their new baby boy…Preston Morris Halliwell. The birth of Paris At six thirty in the morning on July 5th the entire Halliwell/Mitchell family were at the hospital. Coop was sleeping in one chair with Patty and Preston sleep against his chest. Phoebe was sleeping on his shoulder beside with his arm around her. Piper was sitting on Leo's lap both of them were sleeping as well. Wyatt and Chris were both laid out on three chairs fast asleep. In-between them was Melinda who was also fast asleep. Henry had the twins sleeping against his chest, his shoulder was being used as a pillow by Paige, who was being used as a pillow by Henry Jr. P.J. and Parker were snuggled up together fast sleep on a chair in a sitting position. Payton had fallen onto the ground during the night, she had been sleeping on a chair snuggled up with Christy. In the delivery room Andy was passed out on a chair beside the hospital bed. Prue was still in the bed after thirteen hours of labour. Her baby was yet to be born still and she was starting to get inpatient. That's when the nurse came back into the delivery room. She told Prue to start pushing. 15 minutes later the family got to meet Prue and Andy’s newest daughter…Paris Destiney Halliwell. The birth of Passion On Jan 3 everyone was in the waiting room, Phoebe and Paige were still in labour and it was near midnight. Prue and Piper had also gone into labour a few hours back. The guys were with their wives, so Christy was watching the children in the waiting room with Sam and Victor. Though the kids weren't being much trouble they were all asleep except Wyatt who was playing a videogame to pass the time. At eight thirty everyone returned to the hospital, except the twins who agreed to spend the day with Christy at the manor. At nine another nurse came into the waiting room and announced Prue had given birth to a healthy baby girl. With Paris in his arms Andy followed his other children to Prue's hospital room, where Prue introduced them to…Passion Grace Halliwell. Real dolls for Payton. In April 2012 Prue was having trouble getting Payton to turn her cousins back into people when she had turned them into dolls. Prue allowed Payton to play with them for a few minutes, but that still didn’t change Payton’s mind. Having young children means keeping an eye on so they don't use magic in-front of mortals. However in Janurary 2015 Prue didn't have time to stop Paris. Dealing with Preston In June 2016 Prue and Andy were told they needed to sort out Preston's beahviour. Prue revealed she was working with Preston on it. In March 2017 Preston was getting worse. After being suspended from kindergarten Prue and Andy put their foot down and made it clear to there son the behaviour would no longer be tolerated. Personality In- depended, full of life and love, brave, stubborn and strong-willed, loyal protective. Since she’s independent she doesn’t ask for help even when she needs it. Being full of life and Love is great when it comes to spending time with those she loves. Bravery comes in handy when fighting evil. In Feb 2016 Prue was having a hard time at night with Preston, Paris and Passion. Relationships Prue and her sisters Prue is still very close to her sisters, and seems to love Paige. She is protective of her sisters and is somtimes still acts like their mother. Prue and Andy Prue and Andy are completely in love minus the ir minnor arguments. Prue dosen't think about the fact Andy wouldn't be with her if he were still mortal. Preu is very patient with Andy when he has to leave for his whitelighter duties. In June 2016 Prue got mad at Andy for not spending enough time with her and their kids. Prue and the guys Prue of course still has the closeness with Leo since they've been friends for years. Prue isn't close ot Coop or Henry but disen't have a hatred or dislike for them. Prue and her Boss Prue dosen't talk about her boss very much so their relationship is unknown. Her boss only only been briefly mentioned when Prue first returned to work. Prue and her neices and newphews. Prue treats them the same way she treats her own kids. This is probably becuase she lives with them and often times helps with dicipline. Quotes "Any idea why you've become a demon magnet" Prue to Billie, November 2011. "So you dropped out of school because of: not getting to pick a book, being sent to kindergarten for whining, and getting in trouble for something you did do" Prue to the kids, May 2012 "Preston Morris Halliwell what were you thinking! You cannot just orb to the underworld whenever you feel like it" Prue to Preston after he was brought back from the underworld, Jan 2014. "Short version, being 8 months pregnant sucks" Prue to Billie, June 2014. "What? Desperate times call for desperate measures, don't judge me" Prue to Billie after locking Preston in a cage for a time out, July 2014. "How could we not celebrate your birthday, you're getting old sis" Prue to Phoebe, November 2014 "How come Paige has time to be a white-lighter and a charmed as well as a social worker, and still have time for Henry and their kids?" Prue to Andy in June 2016.